Fatal eyes
by sevenofmine
Summary: A one-shot in which Patrick Jane finds out that the charming man inviting Lisbon to a dinner is actually his arch-enemy Red John...


**A short one-shot. I actually wanted Lisbon to fall in love with Red John and Jane finding that out and so on...but during writing I decided to end my story...different. So, I hope you like it and please give me a review what you think about the turning point in this short fanfic. ;)**

It was still dark outside when he left his house and walked over to his car. He liked watching the sunrise in the early morning and he drove downtown. He stopped in a small street that was typically filled with shadows.

It was a typical place to hide and to watch someone. He shut off the motor of the car and waited. He watched the people entering the building. He saw Lisbon, the first one of the team to arrive. After her, Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt followed.

He asked himself why he watched them. He had his men and he knew that nobody should ever find out how possessed he really was by this team. It was around nine o'clock when he finally saw the blonde man entering the CBI Headquarters of Sacramento.

He felt his relation to his man, he knew that it wouldn't be exaggerated to say that he loved him. He admired him and he knew that it was his weakness that he just couldn't live without him. He opened his laptop and put it on the co-driver's seat. He opened the bug software and started listening to everything that was said inside the building. He has had his men to install the listening devices, he has his men and women to go there and spy at the team and he had his men and women to cover him. He rather liked men to do his job, women were just worth to be killed.

Not that he had any prejudices but he felt safe with women around. And he felt kind of attraction toward Lisbon. He had to admit that she was really pretty and he knew why Jane liked her so much. The day started as usual and he followed the team to their first crime scene. An uninteresting murder, as he felt and only paid attention to the team's intern relationships.

At midday he followed Lisbon to her usual café where she sat down for a coffee. She was alone and he had prepared long enough so he felt ready for stepping out of the shadow. He needed action, he needed Jane to feel that he was not only omniscient but also far closer than he thought. So he left the car and entered the café. He bought a coffee and walked over to Lisbon.

'Excuse me, here still free?' he asked with the nicest smile he could do.

'Of course' Lisbon smiled surprised and closed the file which she was reading.

'Top secret? Are you a CIA agent?' he asked friendly.

'No' she laughed. 'Unfortunately not. Even if I were, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you, right?'

'That's true' he answered and sipped his coffee. 'So, what do you do?'

'I work at CBI. That stands for-'

'California Bureau of Intelligence.'

'Wow, not a lot people know. How do you-'

'I read it' he answered smilingly. Lisbon somehow directly seemed to like him. Well, it wasn't that off. He was friendly, looked pretty good, he was handsome, short hair, a bit muscular and he was fully able to play the same games Jane could – manipulating people was most easy to him.

'So, you come here often?' he asked.

'Yeah, I need to clear my head during lunch and get away from work' she answered.

'Well, the file doesn't help getting away from work, does it?'

'Yeah, that's true' she laughed and they started talking. After about half an hour she had to leave to get back to CBI HQ. He gave her his phone number and she promised to call. He watched the beautiful agent walking away and smiled.

The first step of the plan was working. He went out, too and continued spying the team for the rest of the day. _(Tipp: He knows that Jane is _always_ observing Lisbon.)_

Lisbon went back all happy to work and the team wondered why she suddenly was so cheerfully. When Lisbon disappeared into her office, Jane managed to install a small bug on her jacket. The team gathered around in the big office to listen what Lisbon did.

Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho and Jane all heard that Lisbon called someone and when she got out of her office again, everybody knew that she had a romantic date this night and everybody was curious, with whom. Of course, Jane was a bit jealous but he hoped that nobody noticed.

It was evening now and she arrived in her favorite restaurant of which she thought it would be his favorite, too. Of course, he had known the restaurant, he had seen her in there so often. And he knew that tonight the next step of his plan could finally be fulfilled. He wanted Jane to suffer, he hated and loved him both. He wanted him to feel the pain he had felt during his childhood.

And now he had become the strongest man and through the death of his family, Jane had become the weakest. They talked a lot and he got to know even more well than anybody would have ever thought of. Everything went good and they walked together to his car. 'So, you wanna come over to my house?' he gently whispered into her ear. She giggled, she was slightly drunk and nodded then.

He opened the door and she entered his car. When he shut it again, he noticed the silhouette of a man standing in the shadows. He smiled seeing the blonde man turning away and drove away with Lisbon.

It was about four o'clock in the morning when Jane decided to do action. He had followed Lisbon and her new boyfriend to his house. He had seen the kissing shadows in the window and walked over to sit on the doorstep to hear her squeaking while they had sex.

Jane felt as bad as the night when he'd discovered the bloody smiley first. He wanted to go home but somehow he felt that Lisbon would need her. He had walked back to his car but hasn't decided yet to turn the key and start the motor.

There was something wrong, he felt.

And it was, as already said, four o'clock in the morning, when he decided to step out once more and walk over to the small house outside of Sacramento. He hasn't heard anything or seen anything for ages, neither from Lisbon nor from her mysterious boyfriend. When he arrived, he found the door closed, but not locked. He opened it trying to make no noise. He saw the armchair and a person sitting in there.

A cup of tea was standing on a book, poetry by William Blake, on the table next to the armchair. Jane felt his stomach turning because he knew what he would see next. He looked up and directly looked on the smiley. He knew before the man in the armchair stood up and turned around. He knew before he discovered the body of the pretty woman lying on the floor.

He knew that it has been his fault. The second woman he had ever loved, has died, too. Everybody he loved was sentenced to death, just by his love.

'Welcome, Mr. Jane' the man said and Jane noticed the bloody knife in his hand. Jane ran over to Lisbon, nearly fell down on her, trying to feel a pulse which did not exist, trying to make her breathe again, impossible, unnecessary.

She was so beautiful, lying there like if she was sleeping. Her mouth was slightly opened, her eyes closed. The blood on her body was fresh, so many stabbing wounds.

'I made it fast…for her, not for you. She is such an incredible woman, incredibly fast, incredibly tough…and incredibly stupid' the man behind Jane said. 'She had her eyes open, she didn't even scream. Just stare at me, with fear in her eyes. Yes, Jane, fear. She wasn't perfect, she had fear, too…I closed her eyes. She looks more peaceful like that.'

Jane could believe his eyes and ears. Lisbon had been allured by Red John, Red John himself. He had poisoned her with his love, his love that did not exist. No, he couldn't love, he was a monster he couldn't love. She had kissed him and she had had sex with him, sex with an insane man, love with a crazy, serial killing nut. Jane just shook his head.

'When you touched her tonight' he started, 'it was meant to end tonight!'

He screamed the last words and with the last power left from his destroyed body he jump up all of sudden, turning around in the same moment and throwing himself with all he could, on the man in the dark clothes now in front of him.

They both fell down on the floor and Red John let his knife fall down. Jane lay above him, grabbing the knife and pushing it toward the moving body under him. With all his muscles and strength, Red John tried to grab Jane's hand and hold the knife away from his body.

Now they were two men, lying on the ground, one knife and each of them is pushing it away, trying to get in control of the deadly weapon, trying to get in control about the other one's life, deciding about life and death, the last power on earth, life and death, it ended with it as it started with it.

Everything that was set out in the world was designed and destined to have an ending once.

But whose ending was about to come now?

Jane was sure that one second, he would get the power he needed to stab the knife into Red John's flesh, his goddamned, cursed, evil, devil's flesh. But Jane didn't calculate with all the factors around him. Well, he didn't count a very specific factor, the factor of cheating, cheating as he has done so often. He had been so angry and not taught enough in medicine to feel Lisbon's pulse properly.

He hadn't tasted the red liquid on her body, fake blood with peppermint flavor. She licked it up from her mouth and took the knife she had been lying on. She didn't hesitate standing up and walking over to the two fighting men. She stood over Jane now, the knife in her hand, the blade shimmering in the far, bright, distant moon in the sky, surrounded by blinking stars.

If there was a shooting stars between them, Jane could perhaps have had a wish, but as there wasn't, he didn't have a wish and therefore no life to decide over.

The only person who now was able to decide about a life was Lisbon herself and she made her decision while stabbing the knife deeply into the pale flesh of the blonde, naïve, good, a bit nuts, dear Patrick Jane.

The blood sprinkled out of him like in a waterspout fountain and he screamed out loudly, turning around and looking into Teresa Lisbon's blinking, brown, wet, and so fatale eyes that watched him falling down onto Red John and which showed no kind of emotion or regretting inside her heart or soul.

She even smiled, smiled her smiling, evil, fatale, decision-making, bloody, crazy, insane smile. She watched him losing power, watched the weak Patrick Jane getting even weaker and weaker from second to second.

'Good bye, Patrick Jane' she hissed in a voice you talked in when playing a offended, little child.

'It was very nice to meet you' she added and her insanity was readable in her eyes, the eyes of an insane woman, as Jane thought. 'Betrayer! Traitor! I should have never trusted you!' he screamed with the last power he had.

'But you did' she whispered and that were the last words that Patrick Jane heard in his life on earth because after his long time friend Teresa Lisbon has murdered him, he entered the door to another world, a world, where he could finally reunite with his lovely wife and daughter, a world, where he could finally be happy and together with his family, without nut people hunting him, wanting him scared, suffering or dead.

This was a world, where he knew no concerns or worry, because this was a world, where he was dead.

**I'd really like if you reviewed. :)**


End file.
